Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is a vampire and one of the main female characters on The Vampire Diaries. She's the daughter ofWilliam Forbes II and Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Prior to her transition into a vampire, she was known for her insecurities, which caused her to be excessively competitive, mainly withElena. She is best friends with Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert andBonnie Bennett. She is also close friends with Matt Donovan andNiklaus Mikaelson. Earlier in the series Caroline begins dating Elena's ex-boyfriend,Matt Donovan, who encourages her to become more caring, kind and selfless. In the Season One finale, Caroline is severely injured in a car wreck and suffers from internal bleeding. Because Caroline's situation was looking pretty bleak, Bonnie and Elena agree that Damon Salvatore should heal Caroline by feeding her his blood. Later, after Caroline's health has improved, Caroline is smothered to death in the hospital byKatherine Pierce, who was aware that Damon had healed Caroline, therefore knowingly turned her into a vampire. Katherine plans to use Caroline to her own advantage by manipulating her and eventually giving her to Klaus to kill in the sacrifice. Damon rescues her and Tyler Lockwood, however, and the deal made by Katherine is forfeited. She attended Mystic Falls High School, where she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, honor student, head of the dance committees, Mystic Falls beautification committee, head of the recycling program, "Go Green" campaign, Miss Mystic Falls, and one of the most popular girls in the school. She later attends Whitmore College with Elena and Bonnie. Caroline's new vampire nature adds difficulty to her relationship with Matt and this eventually causes them to break up despite their love for each other. Matt's friend, Tyler, falls for Caroline after she helps him with his first full moon after she witnessed him triggering the werewolf gene when he accidentally killed Sarah. After a while, she realizes that she's in love with Tyler too, so they begin a romantic relationship which had ended for good in Monster's Ball. Klaus also falls for her, claiming he fancies her because she's beautiful, strong, full of light, "too smart to be seduced by him", and he enjoys her but in 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls to see the supposed death of Katherine. While he is in the woods with Caroline, he asks her to be honest about her feelings for him and that as soon as they are done with that conversation, he is going to walk away and never come back. They ended up having sex. Caroline was forced to see her best friend, Stefan die right in front of her. When he comes back to life, she is extremely happy but also sad because his older brother, Damon, who was also her ex-boyfriend, died to save Stefan. Four months after the deaths of Bonnie and Damon, Caroline has dropped out of college and has been trying to find a way to get vampires back into Mystic Falls as well as teaming up withEnzo in finding a way to bring Damon and Bonnie back to the living. After the three central characters of The Vampire Diaries, Caroline Forbes is the character that has appeared in the most episodes of all others so far. Caroline is a member of the Forbes Family. Early Life Caroline was born on October 10, 1992, to Bill Forbes and Elizabeth Forbes in Mystic Falls, Virginia. During her childhood Caroline befriendedBonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, and at some point Elena tried to decide which of her traits were the most annoying, her control freakishness or her delusional positivity. Elena told Stefan that in the second grade Caroline had Elena help her build a Barbie castle. In December 22, 2007, Caroline is fifteen years old and a freshman at Mystic Falls High School and is also helping her town prepare for the Mystic Falls Lighting of the Tree Ceremony. It is revealed that her parents are still together but it can be assumed that they were having issues in their marriage and Bill was also having an affair with a man named Steven by this time. She also got excited when Elena revealed that she was going to convince her parents to let Bonnie stay for the holidays as they've never spent an holiday apart from each other. However, her father left and divorced her mother after revealing that he was gay, and began a relationship with Steven, whom also had a daughter. In December 22, 2008, Caroline is a sophomore at Mystic Falls High School, at this point. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Caroline is seen in the salvatore boarding house with stefan and elena she is tearing up at the loss of bonnie and at the state it has left her best friend Elena Personality :"You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless. We’re the same, Caroline." :—Klaus to Caroline : Becoming a vampire made her see the world in a different light, with her maturing as well. She became much more responsible and protective, which she proves when comforting Tyler on the night of his first full moon and refusing to leave him, despite knowing that one bite would kill her. Ironically, she appreciates life more since becoming a vampire. Moreover, despite having killed a man, she hadn't killed again in several months, thus showing an impressive amount of control for a newly turned vampire. This continues throughout the series: in season 4, Caroline was described as an "expert" in self-control. It seems that she does not desire the cure, as Klausputs it, "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Being a vampire has helped show her what she could do with her life. She could see the world and have a thousand more birthdays. It was Klaus who showed her that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions and with her immortality and abilities as a vampire, she is free. Physical Appearence Caroline is a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. She is also one of the tallest women in the series. She stand's 5'8. Since Caroline was introduced, her style has changed drastically, seemingly since her transition into a vampire. As a human, Caroline's clothing style included pinks and yellows, expressively bright colors which would draw attention to herself. Caroline took care of her appearance, always making sure to match her hairstyle and accessories to her daily outfits. Caroline's accessories were very eye-catching; large earrings, small bags, jewelry, and hairbands. The one color Caroline is rarely seen wearing is the color "blue", as she told Damon that her clothes seemed too tight on her body. In the later seasons, Caroline's clothing choices change to a laid back, yet much more mature style; preferring to wear pale t-shirts, skinny jeans, high-boots; and the color isn't as bright and attracting as it once was. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colors for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. Her style in season two wasn't as eye-catching as it was once was, preferring paler colors instead of bright colors. In season three, she wore a mixture of floral dresses and skirts with colorful cardigans and sandals, and dark jeans and jackets over bright colored shirts. During the Mikaelsons' Ball, she wore a blue-grey dress with very little makeup and hair pulled back. In Season Four, she chose to wear floral patterned shirts and tank t-shirts underneath biker leather and denim jackets, although on occasion would resort to wearing paler colors, skirts and tops. Her make-up choice has changed somewhat over the seasons, in early seasons, she wore much makeup, particularly lip glosses and lots of black eye-makeup to make her green eyes stand out; however in later seasons, she wears a much more natural look, with little to no make-up. Powers and Abilities Caroline Posses all the standard powers and abilities of a non orginal Vampire she also posses a good resistance to blood as elena has stated she is too good sometimes Relationships Elizabeth Forbes :"All right. Give me a good-bye hug before I change my mind and drag you home with me." :—Liz to Caroline in I Know What You Did Last Summer : : The relationship of Caroline and Liz is not the typical mother-daughter relationship. Caroline has always been distanced from her mother before and after becoming a vampire. At first when Caroline became a vampire Liz showed rejection to her, but then ended up accepting it. Despite not spending much time together, Liz, cares for her and keeps everything in control so that other people wouldn't find out about vampires, especially for her daughter. Caroline cares about her mother and it has been suggested that her mother is the most important to her. Their relationship has improved a lot lately. Tyler Lockwood :"Everything I like about me, is you." :—Tyler to Caroline in Smells Like Teen Spirit : : The relationship of Caroline and Tyler began when Tyler triggered his werewolf curse, she wanted to help him and never left him alone. They began spending a great deal of time together and Tyler fell in love with her despite the fact that Caroline was in a relationship with his best friend Matt. After Caroline and Matt broke up, they began a romantic relationship. Everything got complicated when Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid and also fell in love with Caroline. After Tyler conspires against Klaus, the latter ordered him out of Mystic Falls to spare his life. When Klaus returned for Graduation, he gave Caroline the gift of Tyler's freedom to return to Mystic Falls. Their relationship completely fell apart and are now broken up. Niklaus Mikaelson :"I've done more than enough. I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity... because of you, Caroline. It was all for you." :—Klaus to Caroline in Down the Rabbit Hole : : Klaus and Caroline met when Tyler was turned into a hybrid by Klaus. To take revenge on Stefan, Klaus tells Tyler to bite Caroline, he flat out refused but Tyler accidentally bit Caroline. Klaus went to Caroline's house to save her and gave her his blood. Since then, Klaus has expressed a romantic interest in Caroline and began sending her gifts. In spite of the continued rejection by Caroline, he has never given up. Despite the constant attempts of her friends to kill him, with Caroline's help, who was trying to distract him, Klaus still cares about her. Klaus leaves Mystic Falls but he returned for graduation and told her he intended to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. Klaus returns to Mystic Falls and meets with Caroline, after Caroline confesses her feelings in exchange for a promise that Klaus never come back for her, they kiss and have sex. Bonnie Bennett :"I love you." :—Bonnie to Caroline in Graduation : : Bonnie was Caroline's best friend but when Caroline became a vampire, their relationship became strained. Prior to Caroline's transformation, they were cheerleaders in high school and were always hanging out together. Bonnie had been wary of Caroline as a vampire, but gradually their friendship was strengthened. After Bonnie was brought back to life, she enrolls at the same university that Caroline besides being roommates with Elena. Caroline is the first to learn about the sex life of Bonnie with Jeremy, her boyfriend. They have always remained best friends despite the many challenges they have faced. They have been there for each other many times and protect one another when they are in trouble. Stefan Salvatore :"I promise you I will not let anything happen to you." :—Stefan to Caroline in Brave New World : : Caroline and Stefan at first had no close relationship. After she became a vampire, Stefan saved her from Damon and promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. Since then, Stefan has been taking care of Caroline like her mentor, helping her to be a good vampire. He has saved her several times and cares about her. Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him. Their relationship has intensified to the point of being best friends. Caroline has given Stefan pivotal emotional support to the point where they now have a great friendship. Caroline has always supported his relationship with Elena and she was the person who revealed to Stefan that Elena was sired to Damon. By Caroline, Stefan also learned that Elena had had sex with Damon. When Stefan lost his memories for a spell, Caroline was the only person that he trusts immediately, upon learning about Bonnie's death, Stefan told Caroline that he would always be for her as she has always been for him, Caroline helped to Stefan with all his problems lately. After the death of Lexi, she is his best friend. After the loss of Damon, Stefan left Mystic Falls to find witches that would help bring Damon and Bonnie back. Caroline and Alaric kept giving him leads, but after a while, Stefan gave up. Caroline tried to contact Stefan, but he just shut her out. So with the help of Enzo, she tracked down Stefan. After she found out that Stefan had given up the search and started a life for himself, she began to hate him. Later, Enzo tells Stefan that Caroline has a thing for him. Stefan is surprised and tries to ask her more about it yet Caroline doesn't want to talk about it. Eventually she confirms that she has a thing for him but because Stefan had shut her out for all those months, she still hates him. Elena Gilbert :"I'm really glad you're here, too." :—Elena to Caroline in I Know What You Did Last Summer : : Caroline and Elena have had a complicated relationship throughout the series. Initially, Caroline had a rivalry with Elena because she considered herself to be in Elena's shadow. After Caroline became a vampire, her insecurities disappeared and they became best friends again. When Caroline was getting in the middle of Elena's relationship with Stefan because of Katherine, it distanced them somewhat. When Elena made it clear she had feelings for Damon, Caroline expressed her disapproval, separating them. When Elena turned off her humanity, Elena tried to kill Caroline, creating an even greater rift. They resumed their friendship when Elena's humanity was turned back on. Despite all the problems in their friendship, they always care for one another. Trivia TBA Category:Candice Accola Category:I know what you did last summer Category:Vampire diaries Category:Hybrid Category:Mediamass Category:Let go [[Category:Smells Like Teen Spirit]] Category:Graduation [[Category:Brave New World]]